


6.22

by Synant



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Drama, Episode: s06e22 Blue Bird, F/M, Fluff, OOC, Out of Character, Pregnancy, Season/Series 06, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: Aушки к 6х22.





	1. Неожиданность

**Author's Note:**

> Не бечено.
> 
> Тексты написаны в мае 2014.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ужин проходит лучше, чем хорошо, но Тереза всё равно улетает. Новости утром, прямо с порога.

— Джейн, я беременна, — прямо с порога заявила Лисбон, только Патрик успел открыть дверь своего фургончика.

Джейн в удивлении застыл. А зубная щётка, которую он держал, выпала из рук. На его лице отразилось удивление, затем растерянность, а потом он улыбнулся.

— Поздравляю. Можно будет поздравить отца ребенка чуть позже? — улыбка немного померкла, став похожей на усмешку.

— Всегда успеешь, — Лисбон отмахнулась от нескрываемой неприязни. Он знал, что она не любит его иронию, но поделать ничего с собой не мог.

— Проходи, — хозяин горе жилища посторонился, пропуская нежданную гостью. — Чай, кофе?

— Кофе, не крепкий, пожалуйста, — ответила она, садясь на диван.

— Ты сказала Маркусу? — в голосе слышалось будничное любопытство, он с ловкостью поднял злосчастную щётку с пола, направляясь к так называемой «кухне».

— Нет ещё, я только четвёртый час, как знаю об этом, — вздохнула Тереза.

— Шутишь? — кажется, Джейн ей не особо поверил.

— Прошло меньше месяца. Точнее, сегодня месяц. Надеюсь тебе не надо рассказывать женскую физиологию, чтобы понять почему меня это не насторожило?

Патрик фыркнул, согласно кивая. В турке медленно закипало кофе, и он методично помешивал его, не оборачиваясь к собеседнице. Она не стала говорить, что его перемешивать не стоит. Но Джейн выглядел рассеянным.

— Предполагаю, у тебя начался ранний токсикоз, а ты подумала, что это отравление?

Тереза кивнула.

Но Патрик, словно заметив кивок, продолжил:  
  
— А ты в курсе, что беременность может быть ложной и это отравление? Ведь эти тесты не всегда верны.

— Джейн... — в голосе Лисбон послышалось раздражение.

— Ладно, — Патрик безоружно поднял руки, оставив ложку нагреваться в турке. — Согласен. Тебе лучше знать, — тут он опять притронулся к ложке и тут же молниеносно отдёрнул руку. — Ауч!

Тереза горестно вздохнула, вставая с такого удобного дивана.

— Отойди, я сама сварю себе кофе, — она протиснулась в маленькое пространство между раковиной и Джейном. — Отойди, говорю.

Джейн, недовольно пыхтя, отодвинулся, засовывая обожженный палец в рот.

Тереза скептически посмотрела на это действо, но не сказала ни слова.

***

— Лисбон, прошло уже четыре часа, а ты так ничего и не сказала Пайку, — упрекнул её Джейн, буравя её взглядом со своего любимого дивана.

Тереза подняла на него взгляд, недовольно хмурясь.

— Скажу позже, только отстань, ради Бога.

— Ты повторяешь это не в первый раз.

— Ты тоже, — отбила «мячик» Тереза, смотря, как Джейн садится на диване.

— Скажи мне, только честно. Ты ведь пока и не собираешься ему говорить об этом?

— Ммм...

— Тереза, — Джейн стал серьёзным.

— О, — кажется, Лисбон удивилась, но ничего не сказала.

— Я серьёзно, — Он должен знать. Он должен понять, потому что если это не... Но он тут же оборвал себя. Лучше не думать и не надеяться.

— Сказать о чём?

— Сказать отцу твоего будущего ребенка, что ты беременна.

— Ладно, — Тереза вздохнула. — Джейн? — Патрику показалось, что она стала смотреть на него чуточку внимательней.

— Хм?

— Какое сегодня число?

— Двадцать первое... Подожди. Двадцать первое, — Нет, похоже ему не показалось. Она и правда с каким-то любопытством смотрела на него. И кажется, он знал почему. Господи... — Дерьмо!

И тут же пожалел об этом. Он хотел сказать точно не это.

Тереза поморщилась от бранного слова и встала со стула.

Джейн тут же подобрался. И разозлился. На себя.

Нет, он не позволит. Ни сейчас, ни когда-нибудь ещё.

— Куда это ты собралась, женщина? — В голосе Джейна послышались угрожающие нотки. Крадущимися движениями он медленно подходил к застывшей на месте Терезе. Пока, наконец, подбородок Патрика не устроился на её плече. — Ты специально этот спектакль устроила?

Чёрт, он снова подобрал не те слова. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт.

— Какой? Я же сказала отцу своего будущего ребенка, что беременна. Какие-то проблемы? — Он был удивлен, что Тереза оставалась спокойной, хотя ему казалось, что вот сейчас она точно развернётся и уйдёт.

— Проблемы возникнут у Пайка, если он не прекратит с тобой встречаться.

Возникла пауза. Руки собственнически обвили Терезу за талию. Теперь он этому мистеру Бонду точно её не отдаст. Ни за что. Пускай только попробует и он...

— Он и не встречается. Точнее, встречается, но, кажется, её зовут Кэтрин.

— И кажется, кто-то доигрался, — подытожил Джейн, вдруг осознав, что Тереза тоже была не готова, что она тоже ведёт себя так, как бы никогда не вела себя раньше. У них была почти идентичная реакция. Он злился и она тоже. А ещё боится...

— Слушай, ну кто знал, что так получится? — Тереза казалось, старалась не дышать, произнося это.

_Отчаянье._

— Что «так получится»? Как, Тереза? Что мы вдруг неожиданно переспим на нашем последнем ужине вместе, а потом ты уедешь в Вашингтон и будешь продолжать встречаться с Пайком? — Патрик уже не говорил, а рычал от гнева.

— Мы с Маркусом не... Ты тоже не выглядел особо счастливым, когда понял, — дрожащим голосом упрекнула его Тереза, стараясь выбраться из цепкого захвата.

— Ну конечно. ...Дерьмо, прости, — Патрик ослабил хватку. — Это было неожиданно. Прости. И, пожалуйста, не плачь, — тут он развернул рыдающую Терезу к себе. — Я дурак, что не понял сразу. Ну какая нормальная женщина прилетит из Вашингтона сказать другу, что беременна, при этом не оповестив отца ребёнка? Я придурок, — наклонив голову он аккуратно сцеловал слезинки с её щек и обнял Терезу.

***

— Вот так бы сразу, — облегченно пробурчал Эббот, наблюдая через стекло cвоего кабинета, и тут же добавил, улыбаясь своим мыслям. Всё наладиться, раз Лисбон вернулась. — Джейн идиот.


	2. Планы с сюрпризом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Маркус улетает, Тереза остаётся. Ночные, неожиданные сюрпризы.

После заката город был особенно прекрасен. Тереза не спеша направлялась к автобусной остановке, решив, что хочет немного прогуляться. Ей было непривычно ходить пешком. Но в последнее время ей всё чаще хотелось подумать. А за рулём автомобиля это не очень получалось.

Завернув за угол, Тереза оказалась в парке, где часто любила гулять в выходные и, в тайне от коллег, приходить сюда на ланч. Возможно, ей не стоило заходить сюда так поздно, подумалось ей, заметив пару подростков, что так самозабвенно придавалась ласкам. На них ей было всё равно, когда-то и она была такой же: зеленой и беззаботной. Но вместо сожаления, на смену пришла грусть. 

Маркус уехал, стоило ей только сказать, что она не готова к таким скоропостижным отношениям. Она не была готова к таким скорым переменам, особенно к свадьбе. К переездам она привыкла, но вот свадьба. Этот шаг был слишком серьёзным, чтобы выходить замуж за человека, которого знаешь всего полгода. Тогда уж лучше Чо, честное слово. Чо она знает намного дольше, хоть и не на столько хорошо.

Тереза фыркнула, представив лицо Чо, если бы он умел читать мысли. Какие только глупости не придут в голову.

От дум её отвлёк телефон, она начала напевать мелодию по мере того, как громкость звонка нарастала. Тереза даже не стала смотреть на экран, уже зная кто ей звонит.

— Что тебе, Джейн? — устало спросила она.

— Ты где? — приглушенно спросил Джейн.

— В парке, — немного удивленно ответила Тереза.

Пару секунд Джейн молчал.

— Заверни влево, — сказал Джейн и сбросил вызов.

Тереза неверяще покосилась на свой телефон. Неужели Джейн успел прицепить жучка к её сотовому? Решив, что проверит свою догадку позже, она завернула в первый поворот, сворачивающий налево. 

В сознании проскользнула мысль, что она слишком беззаботна и ведёт себя глупо. Она, без сомнений, доверяла Джейну, но именно такое слепое доверие и пугало. 

Маркус был далёк от такой степени доверия. И наверное никогда бы не стал её частью, как бы она не хотела обратного пару месяцев назад.

Тут же телефон зазвонил вновь. 

— Да? 

— А теперь вправо и прямо по тропинке, — Тереза недовольно покосилась на телефон: похоже Джейн веселился.

Завернув вправо, Тереза увидела небольшую полянку и только с третьего раза заметила узкую, не протоптанную тропинку. Шагнув на тропинку, Тереза поёжилась от холода и ощутила укол страха, заметив, что она не освещается. Но тут же успокоилась. На поясе ощущалась знакомая тяжесть пистолета. Она будет в порядке. Она коп.

Зазвучала знакомая мелодия.

— Я иду, — выдохнула Тереза, озираясь по сторонам. 

Это место ей было незнакомо.

— Поговори со мной, я знаю, что тебе страшно.

Тереза едва не фыркнула. Джейн знал её слишком хорошо.

— Скучаешь по Маркусу? — вдруг спросил Джейн.

— Немного, — Ощущая в этом вопросе подвох, Тереза улыбнулась. Ей казалось, что будет неловко, но ей было легко. С Джейном — было.

— Больше, чем по мне? — спросил Джейн и Тереза поняла, что он улыбается, это даже было похоже на лёгкий флирт.

Тереза не ответила, сделав вид, что задумалась. 

Тишина не давила.

— Ладно, я знаю, почему ты молчишь. Я просто решил устроить пикник.

— В десять вечера? Джейн, ты не исправим, — она рассмеялась.

— Что поделать, — раздался из тени голос.

Тереза подпрыгнула.

— Джейн! — возмущенно вскрикнула она.

— Извини, если напугал, — Джейн виновато улыбнулся, включая фонарик, хотя тут же эту улыбку сменила другая, и Тереза прищурила глаза.

— Ты что-то задумал.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Как ты узнал, где я? — с любопытством спросила Тереза.

Джейн кивнул на телефон.

— Так и знала. Я его выкину, — пробормотала она, кивая на телефон.

— Попробуй, — загадочно ответил мужчина.

— Ты знал, что я пойду сегодня этим путём, но откуда?

— Я знаю тебя, — просто ответил Джейн. — Идём? — и беря Терезу под локоть, он повёл её вглубь поляны.

— Так куда мы идём? — полюбопытствовала она.

Джейн молчал.

— Закрой глаза, — попросил он вдруг.

Тереза фыркнула, но послушно закрыла глаза. И не заметила улыбку, скользнувшую по губам Джейна.

Несколько минут они шли в тишине, и она слышала лишь хруст сухой листвы и веток.

— Открывай.

Тереза ахнула, только успев открыть глаза. И удивленно посмотрела на Джейна.

— Ты серьёзно? Как ты это сделал? — единственное дерево было усыплено искусственными фонариками. А рядом лежал и плед и корзина для пикника.

Джейн похоже и не думал шутить.

Тот лишь махнул рукой.

— Моя пони! — Её подарок на день рождение стоял перед ней в трёх шагах, привязанный к дереву. Она тогда отдала её в руки новых владельцев... — Джейн, ты, ты... — И Тереза порывисто Джейна.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — Тот улыбнулся.

— Спасибо. Так пикник был уловкой? — Глаза Терезы лучились теплом.

— Ну почему же, вино или шампанское? — Джейн лукаво улыбнулся.

— Вино, ты же знаешь, я ненавижу шампанское, — Тереза скривилась. 

Джейн улыбнулся.

Присев на покрывало, Тереза закинула в рот пару ягодок винограда.

— Джейн, — обеспокоенно начала Тереза, — тебе не кажется, что это похоже на свидание? — и тут же пожалела о сказанном. 

Её доверие когда-нибудь её погубит. 

Джейн пожал плечами, отводя взгляд и пряча улыбку.

— Ах ты... — возмущенно вскрикнула Тереза, кинув в него салфеткой. — Я бы хоть оделась получше! — Она засмеялась.

Конечно же она шутила. Наверное.

— Ммм... я предупрежу тебя в следующий раз, — сказал Джейн, подавая ей бокал вина.

— В следующий раз? — переспросила Тереза. — Хорошо... — отстранено добавила она, но потом тут же встрепенулась. — Что? Джейн, ты, ты... — Похоже Тереза не могла найти слово, которым можно было назвать Джейна в данный момент.

— Я, — И похоже тот основательно подготовился к всплеску эмоций и нелестных эпитетов в свой адрес, тут же пресекая их на корню.

— Почему у тебя всё не как у людей? — вздохнула Тереза, наклоняясь к нему и целуя его в щеку.

Патрик лишь улыбнулся. 

_План удался._


End file.
